Awkward Encounter
by Iheartspoby
Summary: Set in season 4 of PLL: Toby and Andrew finally meet. What will Andrew think about Spencer having a boyfriend? What will happen in this extremely awkward encounter? One-shot.


_oneshot_

* * *

"I'm glad that everything is better for you since the incident with Mona," Andrew Campbell said as he approached his crush: Spencer Hastings. He always played it cool, like he didn't have a crush on her. But the truth was that he had been falling for her ever since she had rebounded off of him in their game of strip decathlon, which was cut short when her friend Emily came in. Andrew didn't know that he was just a rebound that day, though.

Spencer turned to face him and faked a smile as she said, "Thanks, but I don't like to bring that up. I was going through something really tough at the time, so can you do me a favor and just let it go? Don't bring it up again."

He sighed and nodded, "Fair enough. I totally understand. But, do you remember that game we were playing at your house? You know, that game that was cut short by your friend Emily Fields..."

She exhaled, annoyed, "Yes Andrew, I remember. For your information, that was a part of that rough & tough time I was going through, so let's forget about that, too."

"Alright, alright," he said, and nodded. "Do you want to, uhm, go out for lunch with me or something? There's a nice little café down the street, and we can grab something before I have to go to the decathlon match. If you're free right now..."

She shook her head and said, "I don't think that's a good idea. I have plans today."

"Oh, I get it. Maybe some other time?" he tried.

"Right," she nodded, biting her lip.

A muscular young man walked up to the brunette and put his arm around her.

"Hey Spence," he greeted, trying to hide the jealousy in his eyes, since Spencer was with some other guy, who was a nerdy blond kid. The nerd was buff, but you could still tell that he was a really big nerd by the look of him. "Uh, who's your friend over here?"

"Andrew," he introduced himself. "My name's Andrew. Are you a friend of Spencer's?"

"No...he's uh, my boyfriend," Spencer quietly said.

"_Boyfriend_?" Andrew nearly choked. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend..."

"Well, she does," the boyfriend jealously said. "My name's Toby, by the way."

"Uh...uh... Nice to meet you, Toby," Andrew bit his lip. "Spencer, can I have a word with you alone...over there?"

Spencer turned to Toby.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Tobes?" Spencer asked, and squeezed his hand as she leaned forward so her lips were nearly touching his face.

"No, you go right ahead," he sighed.

Honestly, he didn't want her to be alone with this Andrew dude. Well, only because Spencer was HIS girlfriend, and he didn't want her hanging around with other guys, including this Andrew. But, she trusted him enough to believe him and forgive him, so he would trust her enough to allow her to talk to other guys.

"Thank you, baby," she flirtatiously said and pecked his lips before following Andrew.

"So what's up, Andrew?" She cluelessly asked.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Spencer." Andrew said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Why did you play that game with me if you were seeing another guy? If he doesn't know yet and he finds out, I have a feeling that he'll assault me or something. He looks kinda...brutal."

"We were broken up when the game happened, Andrew," Spencer explained. "But, about a week later, things happened, and we were back together. So, uh, that's that?"

"I'm still not satisfied! I can't believe you would rebound off of me," Andrew said, sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry," Spencer frowned. "At that point, I didn't think Toby and I were even going to get back together. But sometimes things happen! I wouldn't have rebounded off of you if I knew that I was going to get back together with him, I swear. Why don't we just forget about it? Don't tell Toby, please. If you didn't notice, he's kind of the jealous type..."

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious. He was beating me up with his freakin' eyes when he first walked in the room!" Andrew angrily said, crossing his arms.

"Why the hell are you so angry?" Spencer asked, rolling her eyes.

"You led me on when you didn't even like me!" Andrew accused.

"...and I regret it," she breathed.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Your cheering up is basically telling me that you wish you hadn't played that game with me," Andrew said, nostrils flaring.

"Who said I was trying to cheer you up?" She bitterly laughed. "Besides, even if I was, there's no way to please you. You're wondering why I led you on, and I told you why, and now you're angry because I wish that I _didn't_ lead you on? Andrew, you sound like one of those un-pleaseable women on TV or some shit."

Andrew swallowed hard, "Whatever, Spencer."

He walked away without saying anything else.

Toby walked up to her and took her hand.

"Was everything alright?" Toby asked. "Why'd he storm away?"

"He thinks I led him on when you and I were broken up," she sighed, shaking her head.

Jealousy began running through Toby again.

"Well, did you?"

Spencer shook her head, "No Toby, of course not! I didn't really like him. I almost did something pretty stupid so that I could get back on the decathlon team, but Emily saved my ass on that one. ...But the thing is, I never really flirted with him. He thinks I did, and is mad because you and I are back together now."

"Did you like him a little? Even a tiny bit..."

She sighed, "Toby, I didn't like him at all. I was just really upset...you know, after what happened between us on our anniversary night."

Now Toby felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Spence," he frowned. "You deserve a better boyfriend. I ruined that night."

"We've been over this." She sighed, and stroked his back lovingly. "I don't love anyone but you, so I don't want anyone but you. I can promise you that, too."

He smiled at her and said, "I love you, and I'm so sorry for what I did. I'll never do anything that stupid again."

"Damn right you won't."

They both chuckled and leaned in for a long kiss.


End file.
